koror_survivor_orgfandomcom-20200216-history
Esperte
|status = Merged with on Day 19 |challenges = 5 |lowestplacingmember = Jeffy.ladner.77 (17/18) |highestplacingmember = Jake R (Runner-Up) |flagimage = |insigniaimage = |buffimage = }} Esperte, also known as the "Brains" tribe, is one of the starting tribes of Survivor ORG 6: Haiti. Their tribe color is purple. Members Original * Fitz0021, aka Fitz, a sixteen year old from the United States of America. * Jake R, aka Jake, a sixteen year old from the United States of America. * Jeffy.ladner.77, aka Jeffy, a thirty-three year old from the United States of America. * Redturtle632, aka Jessie, a twenty year old from the United States of America. * LongLiveLion, aka Mika, a fifteen year old from the United States of America. * ForeverTyC, aka Tyler, a twenty-two year old from the United States of America. Dissolved * Drfizwuz997xlol * TheAmazingF * KevDog660 * KororFan * AmazingPurry * ForeverTyC Tribe History Purez was a starting tribe on Survivor ORG 6: Haiti that consisted of the six most intelligent contestants on the season, which was determined based off of a quiz containing fifty question regarding the history of the Haitian culture. It was formed on day two, due to One World being in play the first game day in order to give the castaways an opportunity to prove the worth of their tribes. Esperte placed second in their first immunity challenge that required them to be the tribe with the most total points on the Simon flash game. They scored second in the challenge with a total of 113, behind Pouwa. On Day 4, Mika and Jeffy got into an argument because they both felt that the other has no tribe loyalty. Fitz repeatedly tried to get them to drop the issue at hand. Mika vowed Jeffy would get her vote the next Tribal Council they attended. Mika then spills that he threw Jessie, Fitz, and Jake R under the bus and that Jeffy lied about Jessie double crossing everybody; this surprised Fitz and Mika then asked Fitz if he'd join her in voting Jeffy out saying he was trouble. Fitz said they just need to hope they don't lose and focus on winning the challenge. At the reward and immunity challenge, it was reveled Exile Island was in play and that there was a special item that catered to Esperte: the smart idol. This idol works like a regular idol. Each tribe needed to make a good and bad flag. Mika made the good one and Jake made the bad one. With a total of 12/60 they placed last. Mika went to Exile for Esperte. At Tribal Council, Jeffy was voted out in a 4-1 for being to dramatic around camp. On Day 6, Fitz could tell the tribe was falling apart. He wanted them to remain in peace and focus on the upcoming challenge. However, Mika felt that Jessie was playing an under the radar game and she didn't like that, so he became her next target to go after. At the reward and immunity Jessie, Tyler, Jake played Winterbells and Mika and Fitz distributed weights. Mika made a deal with Purez to work together to take out Pouwa, but the plan failed and Esperte lost. Jake was chosen for Exile as Purez though he was on the bottom and there he chose the clue to the social idol. At Tribal Council, in a 3-1 vote Jessie was voted out to keep Mika satisfied. Trivia *Esperte is the third purple tribe of the series. *Esperte consists of the "smartest" castaways on the season. **A fifty question quiz on the culture of Haiti determined this. *Esperte won the first immunity challenge of the season. *Esperte was suppose to be the tribe that dissolved, but former host Nuno screwed up. *The majority of the tribe went to the other tribe at the swap. *The majority of the tribe's names start with the letter J. *This tribe has the most representation in future seasons with James, Jake, and Tyler returning. Category:Tribes Category:Haiti Tribes Category:Starting Tribes Category:Purple Tribes